


Sosacha

by CallMeCaptainOrSir



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 41st Elite Corps - Freeform, Aftermath of Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning, I'd like to think that this connection would change Barriss's story, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jedi Culture Respected, Mando'a, all off screen, just the aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeCaptainOrSir/pseuds/CallMeCaptainOrSir
Summary: SosachaMando'atrans: RemembranceAfter suffering massive losses on campaign, Luminara asks the 41st how their brothers wanted to be mourned. Together, they'll be okay.





	Sosacha

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt: Can I get a fic about Luminara, Barriss, Gree, Draa, Buzz (I know he died but in this au he just barely survived) and the 41st after a major battle with major casualties and them being distant and Luminara just screams at them with frustration and everyone is just in shock but they say what’s wrong and they hug I know it’s corny.
> 
> Thanks again to [Captain Opal](https://captainopal-7568.tumblr.com/) for another amazing prompt! Sorry this isn't exactly what you requested, the plot sparkles demanded floaty feeling bittersweetness.

“Commander. Might I ask you a question?”

Gree fell into step alongside his general. “Of course, sir. How can I help?”

General Unduli twisted her hands into skirts. “I know the Vod’e have a remembrance for those we’ve lost, I-” She pressed her palms flat against the dark fabric, “I wondered if this night-cycle we might all mourn together, or if that would be an imposition.”

His step faltered. She frowned, “Please forgive me, I’ve overstepped. I’ll leave you to-”

“No!” Gree nearly reached out to her, the movement an aborted twitch towards her shoulder. “I mean, yes. It would mean a lot, after...well. The men were planning on gathering in the hangar.”

“Thank you. I hope,” General Unduli said, her voice soft, “that I do not seem unfeeling. Even among Jedi, I have been thought cold.”

“We know, sir. That you care.”

* * *

The hangar was the largest space on the  _ Tranquility.  _ The only one that could hold the entirety of the 41st. Everyone was present, but the space was far from full. A voice would have echoed, if someone were to speak. The collective gaze fell to their Jedi, kneeling on the cold floor, her skirts an inky pool around her. Gree stood by her side. Somewhere among the men, she could feel the presence of her padawan, young minds spinning with confusion and loss.

“I’m not here as your general, but as a mourner for the vod we have lost.” Luminara’s voice carried over the heavy quiet as mist above a turbulent sea. “I confess, I don’t know how to mourn them, as they would have wanted.”

This time, Gree didn’t stop himself. He pressed a grounding hand to her shoulder. “We’ll show you.”

A voice from within the crowd called out, “Ni su'cuyi!”

As one, came the response, with the power of a battlefield command and all the tenderness of a master to a padawan. “Gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum.” The quiet returned. Just audible over the humm of the ship’s engines, the even breath of the Vod’e sounded as waves upon a distant shore.

“Flash.” His voice cracked a he spoke, a shiny near the front.

“Gar darasuum,” a low benediction as they honored their brother. 

Luminara stood, spinning to face the wall. She drew her saber, then paused, hesitating.

“Do it.” Gree’s voice came from just behind her shoulder. “You get it.”

She ignited the blade and pressed the end into the thick metal of the wall. Eight line, the size of her hand and as precise as her tattoos.  _ Flash. _

“Jibr.”

“Breaker.”

“P’olra.”

Luminara’s green blade moved without pause or hesitation, carving the names of those who’d called the  _ Tranquility _ home into it’s bones. Name after name after name.

“Casis.” The young voice at her side broke Luminara from her haze. She realized she was shaking but wasn’t sure when she’d started. Barriss covered the hand on her blade with her own, lowering it to her side. The padawan’s lightsaber glowed brilliant blue as she took her master’s place.

“Crash.”

“Deril.”

“Sprouts.”

Before long Barriss couldn’t reach high enough and without a moment’s hesitation, passed her saber onto Draa. He made it four names before his hands shook too badly to continue. Buzz continued on until his six inches on the girl weren’t enough.

Luminara stepped forward, “I can…” She gestured, lifting her hands palm open towards the ceiling.

Buzz nodded and she closed her eyes. The tension dropped from her shoulders and he continued, feet inches above the ground. Name after name after name, vod coming forward to add another even as the chant of remembrance continued and outpaced them.

* * *

There was still space when they were done, at the very top. Luminara swayed on her feet.  _ That space will be needed before too long.  _ Barriss was leaning heavily against the shiny who’d spoken first, or maybe he was leaning on her. Gree lead the Jedi down the hall to the barracks. The bunks were pushed aside, mattresses and blankets piled together on the floor. Some small part of her insisted that she pull herself away, the much larger part told her to let the rightness of it be. Curled around her padawan with the warmth of her commander at her back, Luminara drifted into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me at [STAR KINGS](https://millicentisdone.tumblr.com/) to talk about anything start wars or leave me a prompt!


End file.
